


Outtakes

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Flirt Failures [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jesse finally notices Hanzo, Jesse has a piercing kink, M/M, Outtakes, Yakuza Genji, because after the christmas comic those piercings/hair cut was gonna end up here, eventually more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: A series of outtakes from 'A Bad Time to Flirt'





	1. Garbage Bag and Cowboy Reunion

“YOU FUCKER!” shouts a familiar voice that Reaper just barely has time to register before someone lands on him boots first. It’s only the jingle of spurs at the landing that make him realize who it is.

“Ready to die McCree?” Reaper asks, disintegrating underneath Jesse and reforming five feet away. He draws his shotguns, planning on driving Jesse off. Enough to hurt ~~his son~~ the kid, but not enough to kill him. “I didn’t think…” he trails off, a bit baffled by the scowl on Jesse’s face. “What?”

“You are fuckin’ asshole Gabe!” Jesse snarls, and Reaper’s jaw drops under his mouth. “Why the hell didn’t ya tell me you’re alive!”

“I’m Reaper not Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel Reyes is dead,” Reaper growls.

“Oh shut the fuck up you dramatic garbage bag,” Jesse glares. “I know it’s you.”

Gabriel opens his mouth, and realizes there’s no way he’ll convince Jesse of the lie that he’s dead. He recognizes the glint in the younger man’s eyes, the same stubborn glint that had ended in Jesse losing half his arm and damn near losing an eye. He sighs and pulls of his mask, crimson eyes glaring back at Jesse.

“Good. Now you look a bit less like a death metal reject,” Jesse says, nodding his head.

“This from the cowboy? Really?” Gabriel asks flatly. “That belt buckle was a joke, and are you seriously wearing spurs and a serape Jesse?”

“I look great,” Jesse says, shamelessly. “But you lookin’ like Hot Topic vomited doesn’t explain why the hell you’re alive an didn’t tell anyone.”

“Because Gabriel Reyes died that day in Swizterland.”

“Stop being dramatic, you’re even worse than Jack right now,” Jesse says, rolling his eyes. He frowns at Gabriel, noticing him stiffen.

“What do you mean, I’m worse than Jack right now?” Gabriel asks slowly. “Jack’s dead.”

“Jack’s alive and lookin’ like the American flag,” Jesse says, raising a brow at him.

“Jack’s Soldier: 76…” Gabriel, realizes and trails off , biting back a groan.

Of fucking course Jack’s Soldier: 76. 76 had been Jack’s SEP number. 76 favored a pulse rifle. 76 had a very nice ass that Gabriel had contemplated pounding. Of fucking course Jack didn’t die either. Death couldn’t handle either of them.

“Death can’t hold either of us,” Gabriel chuckles bitterly.

“Jesse? Where are you?” someone shouts, and Gabriel can hear the click of high heels.

“Over here Satya,” Jesse shouts back. “Jus’ dealin’ with somethin’ real quick.”

“Wha…” Satya trails off, and looks silently between Jesse and Gabriel.

“Satya, this is Gabriel. He’s been running around looking like an angry garbage bag,” Jesse grins. “Gabriel, this is Satya. I adopted her as my sister.”

“Congratulations. I see your overdramatic tendencies really are inherited,” Satya drawls.

“Hey!”


	2. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji likes novelty t-shirts. Hanzo does not.

Genji strolls through the mall, whistling. He had a few hours to burn before the job, and aimlessly wandering through a mall feels like a good idea. Better than staring up at the white ceiling of his hotel room, or looking through surveillance records for what Satya had been up to. Hanzo had already repeatedly pointed out how creepy it is. 

Then again, not like his brother didn’t do the same thing to McCree.

He shakes his head at the thought, smirking. Hanzo had a crush on a man who was practically a caricature of a Western cowboy and it is amazing. At least Satya is elegant, controlled, the type of woman their Father would have approved of. He’d probably have a stroke over McCree.

Genji pauses in front of a store front, not really looking at what’s in the window. Did he really just think of his Father’s hypothetical approval of Satya as a good thing? Eh. It would have been something he wasn’t disappointed with at least.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and the shirt in the window catches his eyes. Genji can’t help but grin as he reads the shirt. Oh…he needs to buy it for Hanzo. He does.

*********

‘Save a Horse! Ride a Cowboy!’ Proclaims the t-shirt and Hanzo has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to resist the urge to punch Genji’s grinning face. 

“Why?” 

“Well, you do what to take McCree for a ride,” Genji smirks, sprawling in a chair, one leg over a chair arm. 

“Genji.”

“If you’d stop giving me shit over liking Satya I’d stop giving you shit over McCree.” 

“No you wouldn’t.” 

“Okay, I’d be a little subtler.” 

“No you wouldn’t. You don’t understand the concept.” 

“Rude.”


	3. Shovel Speech

“I need you to help me with something,” Gabriel says, catching Jack’s eye. 

“What?” Jack asks, running a hand through Gabriel’s curls while the other man rests his head on Jack’s thigh. 

“I need you to help me give shovel speech to the Shimada brothers for wanting to date my children,” he says, practically purring at Jack’s petting.

“Technically Satya isn’t your daughter, and Hanzo Shimada hasn’t actually spoken to Jesse, we all just know he has a crush on him,” Jack points out, deciding to ignore the fact Jesse somehow hadn’t picked up on the elder Shimada’s crush yet. 

“Does that mean you aren’t going to help me?” Gabriel asks, lifting his head slightly. 

“Well, no, but I still think I should point that out,” Jack says, shuddering slightly as Gabriel nips his upper thigh. 

“Jesse half adopted her as a sister, I adopted him as my son, it counts. She’s a good kid, and I haven’t gotten to put the fear of me into any possible significant other of Jesse’s in years,” Gabriel crawls up Jack, smirking. “Soooo…?”

“In the morning,” Jack says. “We have to get Ana too.” 

“She’d never forgive us if we didn’t,” Gabriel agrees.

*****  
Hanzo feels like he’d been watched all day. Genji had claimed the same things, and a few times could have sworn that he’d seen Reaper. If so…well, he did have more men acting as his and Genji’s bodyguards than normal. He has little interest in being killed by a man who should be dead. But Reaper is dangerous and they knew to keep watch.

Getting sleep darted had been a nasty surprise, as has waking up in some warehouse, tied to a chair with Genji tied up next to him with Reaper, Soldier: 76, and Ana Amari watching them. He can understand Reaper; after spying on Jesse and Vaswani he knows the man to be the supposedly dead Gabriel Reyes. He wasn’t aware of Ana Amari’s mysterious survival, but he does know from old reports the woman was practically Jesse’s mother. He had no clue why Soldier: 76 is here though, standing to Reaper’s left and Amari to Reaper’s right. 

“So both of you think you can date members of Overwatch,” Reaper says, disdain to his voice. “More importantly, you,” gesturing at Hanzo, “think you can have a romantic interest in my son.” “And you,” gesturing at Genji, “think you can have a romantic interest in Satya Vaswani, who is practically his sister.”

“You know, I thought you were pretending to be someone other than Gabriel Reyes,” Genji taunts, making Hanzo want to kick his brother.

“With you two it’s kinda pointless seeing as you both stalk Satya and Jesse who are well aware of who I am,” Reaper says dryly. “And as much as I’d like to rip your throats out for that, 76 has advised a bit more restraint.” 

“I’m going to add to that if you don’t stop it, I’m not going to stop him from doing that,” 76 says, and really, why is the former vigilante here? A creeping suspicion floods Hanzo, but if 76 is Jack Morrison, how did he come out so seemingly normal from death?

“And I’m going to further add to that, that I will shoot you both in the faces,” Amari says, almost disturbingly cheerful. 

“Are you really giving us both a shovel speech?” Genji asks, looking incredulous. “Hanzo hasn’t even said anything to McCree! And Satya isn’t related to any of you.”

“As I said, Jesse adopted her as a little sister. He’s my son. It means she is now my daughter,” Reaper says, ignoring 76’s comment of ‘That’s not how it works’. 

“She is an Overwatch member,” Amari points out. “Which means she’s one of us. Which means I will shoot you in the ass with more than my sleep darts if you don’t stop stalking them. If you’re fighting them, or come across them in a normal situation, fine. Stop stalking them.” 

“Oh, and if by some miracle they do deign to have a relationship with either of you, I will consume your souls after slowly torturing you if you break their hearts,” Reaper adds, almost as if an afterthought. 

“Okay, on that terrifying note, I at least want one explanation,” Genji says, blinking slightly. 

“What the fuck is Soldier: 76 doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best if read alongside Chapter Three of 'A Bad Time to Flirt'


	4. Piercings and Fade Cuts

“Oh no he’s hot,” Jesse mumbles, making Satya raise a brow at him.

 

            “Who?” she asks, looking around to see if anyone new is around.

 

            “Shimada. Err, not your Shimada, but his brother,” Jesse amends.

 

            “I assumed you didn’t mean Genji. And he’s not my Shimada,” Satya says, even as she scritches Ramen’s head. The small spirit dragon had appeared, curling up on her shoulders the moment the Shimadas had appeared, and now is curled up in her arms for head scritches.

 

            “Sure he’s not,” Jesse drawls at her. “You’ve only gone on six dates with him, had him play knight in shining armor, sends you flowers ever week and some damn nice jewelry. Totally isn’t your Shimada.”

 

            “Shut up Jesse.” Satya still smiles though, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. “How have you just noticed Hanzo being attractive though? This is hardly the first time you’ve seen him?”

 

            Satya studies Hanzo, looking for changes in appearance. His hair styled differently, a fade cut, but the stop still long enough to pull up in a small bun, missing his characteristic yellow ribbon. Both eyebrows go up as she spots the earrings and the bridge piercings. He is still dressed in an elegant, well fitted Western suit, but there still felt something almost causal about him.

 

            “Is it the suit, the piercings or the haircut making you hot?” Satya teases. “Because I wasn’t aware any of those were your kinks.”

 

            “Please stop,” Jesse says, pulling his hat rim down to cover his embarrassed face.

 

            “You asked me before my date with Genji if I had condoms in my purse. I will not.”

             

            “Why are you tormenting Jesse?” Lena asks, sneaking up on them both. 

            “Because he finally realized Hanzo Shimada is attractive and Jesse stop shifting around and just go stand behind a counter if you wish to conceal your erection,” Satya says, suddenly smirking. “I can’t believe you’re having a _hard_ time with this.” 

            “Please stop,” Jesse pleadingly repeats. 

            “Fine,” Satya says, deciding to take pity on him. 

            “Hey beautiful,” Genji says, swaggering towards her with a smile. 

            “Hello Genji,” Satya smiles back at him, Ramen chirping in her arms at the sight of it’s master. “I see Hanzo felt a…change in style was necessary.”

            “Eh, he’s been thinking about the piercings for a while,” Genji says with a shrug. “Most of his other piercings aren’t very visible, but I was surprised he agreed with me about the haircut.” 

            “Other piercings?” Jesses squeaks, cheeks blooming red. 

            “Yeah,” Genji smirks. “Tongue piercing, I know through a very unfortunate situation he’s got a Jacob’s Ladder, a nipple piercing…why?” 

            “No reason,” Jesse mumbles, looking everywhere but either Shimada brother.

            “I’d take that a bit more serious if you didn’t have a boner, and wow, it takes Hanzo having visible piercings and a new hair cut to get you to notice him,” Genji shakes his head.

            “What?” Jesse asks, looking completely mystified. 

            “Jesse luv, you did notice that Hanzo’s been flirting with you for almost as long as Genji’s been flirting with Satya, right?” Lena asks him slowly, the other two giving him incredulous looks.

            “No…” Jesse says slowly, now thinking back to earlier conversations. “Guess I got distracted by how weirdly he normally dresses.”

            “Okay, it’s hard to take you, the adult man dressed up like a cowboy, serious for saying that,” Genji says bluntly. “But yes, anija has been interested for a while.” Genji grins again. “And if you want to see all~ his piercings, I’m sure he’d be happy to show you.”

            “Shut up. Please shut up,” Jesse groans, trying to escape the trio. “Oh look, there’s Reaper and Sombra, I’m going to talk to them,” he flees. 

            “Time to play matchmaker,” Genji says, wrapping an arm loosely around Satya’s waist. 

            “Or we just lock them in a closet,” Satya suggests. 

            “Wouldn’t that count as matchmaking still?” Lena asks. 

            “Technically, but much more amusing for me.”


End file.
